


settle down with me

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Babysitting, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael goes to Alex for cuddles only to see that he's got his hands full.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 37
Kudos: 214
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	settle down with me

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think this michael guerin has kiss me by ed sheeran vibes

Michael knocked lazily on Alex's door. He was just drunk enough to think going to see him was a good idea, but not drunk enough to be out of it. He just wanted to see him and curl up beside him if he was allowed.

Except, when Alex opened the door, Michael saw that something had already taken that role.

"What is that?" Michael asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he started at the small human on Alex's chest.

Alex rolled his eyes as if this was normal. Michael couldn't stop staring. The baby was tiny and wrinkly, so it had to be super young, and it was just sound asleep on Alex's chest. He was holding the baby up with one hand and the other was reaching for the crutch he'd clearly leaned against the wall so he could open the door.

"This is my godson," he said, "And, even though I wasn't explicitly instructed to keep drunk people away from him, I'm pretty sure it was implied."

Something twisted in Michael's gut as he continued to stare at Alex holding a little tiny baby. It seemed to hit a part of him that he hadn't actually acknowledged before. It brewed a deep ache in his heart for this image to never go away.

"Can I come in?" Michael asked. Alex's eyes widened slightly in disbelief, his head tilting and his chin jutting out.

"I just said I don't want some drunk guy around my godson."

Michael breathed heavily. "I'm not drunk."

"Right," Alex said, "I'll see you later, Guerin."

"Wait," Michael begged, eyes still tied to the strong hand splayed across the baby's entire back, "Please?"

"You do _anything_ I don't deem appropriate, I'm kicking you out," Alex threatened. Michael held up his hands and smiled.

"Fair enough."

Alex let him in and they walked towards the living room. Michael collapsed onto the love seat, watching Alex carefully sit on the couch and lean back with the baby still firmly on his chest.

The night went by like that. They watched movies as Alex held the baby, fed the baby, hummed to the baby. Michael watched him more than he watched the movies.

It was strange, honestly, seeing this. It stirred feelings in Michael he’d long buried. He'd never actually entertained the idea of kids. Sure, he'd been around them a lot and took care of a lot going through foster care. The older kids got stuck with the younger kids. Then, after he met Alex in high school, he was basically prepared to start fucking nesting. That was ruined quickly, though, and he’d locked those feelings away for a decade.

But now he was rethinking it.

"You look really good with a baby," Michael admitted as Alex stood to put him in the little bassinet, "Like I'm always attracted to you, but... Damn."

Alex snorted, "You have serious Mommy issues. Or Daddy issues. Or both. That's the only reason you think that."

"Maybe," Michael said, sitting up as Alex stood up straight. He watched him for a minute before turning to Michael. "Doesn't make it any less true."

"Yeah, well, you can stop talking about it because there’s a baby in the room,” Alex told him, giving a no-nonsense smile that had chills raking down Michael’s spine.

Alex sat back down on the couch and Michael seriously considered crawling over to him and taking over the spot on his chest that the baby had left vacant. Alex clearly saw him staring because he wiped a hand over his chest as if making sure there wasn’t anything on his shirt. Michael gave a small smile.

“Why are you even here anyway?” Alex asked. Michael licked his lips.

“I dunno,” he said, despite the fact he _did_ know, “Just wanted to see you.”

Alex huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes, pulling his good leg up on the couch. He rested his chin on his knee and stared at Michael. Michael stared right back. God, he just wanted to touch him. To hold him. To be held by him. Was that so much to ask? Except it was.

On a logical level, Michael had no fucking clue where Alex stood when it came to them. A month prior, he was singing in a bar and kissing Forrest in front of everyone (he wasn’t there to see it, but everyone was sure to tell him). Michael didn’t know if that was still a thing. He didn’t know where he fit or if he was good enough or if anything was actually going in the right direction. 

He just knew he wanted to touch him.

“Can I have a hug?” Michael asked, the alcohol in his system making him feel confident enough to ask. 

Most of the time he’d felt so desperate to be touched, Alex was far away and he could substitute him with random bodies from the bar that didn’t quite do the trick, but held him over. Now, though, he was well aware the only way he was going to prove anything to Alex was if he wasn’t being stupid. But, still.

Alex almost looked concerned when he heard the question. His eyebrows tugged together and he was quiet as he stared at him.

“Yeah,” he said softly, nodding as he dropped his foot back to the floor, “Yeah, okay.”

Michael pushed himself off the love seat and went towards the couch, pushing away any semblance of pride as he just laid against Alex. He laid his cheek against his shoulder and Alex wrapped his arms around around his shoulders. Once the normal hug-length came, Alex gave him a squeeze and then loosened his arms to let him up. But Michael didn’t want to move. He closed his eyes and bowed his head a little more into his shoulder. Alex tightened his arms again, his hand slowly rubbing over his back as the other went into Michael’s hair and cradled his head.

So they sat there for awhile, holding onto each other and slowly but surely making it known that they weren’t over. They never would be. Maybe this could be a new normal...

Unfortunately, though, it was all too soon, even though it’d probably been at least an hour, that the baby a few feet away in the bassinet started to stir and whine. Alex patted Michael on the back and kissed the top of his head, quietly urging him to get up. Michael very reluctantly listened.

He watched with tired eyes as Alex picked the baby up and held him to his chest, cradling the back of his head like he’d done to Michael. It was a small thing, a little action of ‘ _I’ve got you’_ and ‘ _you’re safe’_ and Michael found it impossible to let go of.

This is what he wanted. He wanted him and he wanted Alex and he wanted a family with him, no matter what that meant. It’s what he needed.

He was determined to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
